Felipe Calderón/América
América del Norte Canadá * Ver Felipe Calderón - Stephen Harper.jpg| Felipe Calderon y Stephen Harper. Estados Unidos * Ver Bill Clinton - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente de México, Felipe Calderón y el ex presidente de EU, Bill Clinton (Milenio) Felipe Calderón - George W. Bush.jpg| President George W. Bush exchanges handshakes with Mexico's President Felipe Calderon Monday, Aug. 20, 2007, as they met for a bilateral discussion during the North American Leaders' Summit in Montebello, Canada. White House photo by Eric Draper Barack Obama - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Barack Obama. | Reuters Felipe Calderón - Hillary Clinton.jpg| El presidente de México y la secretaria de Estado de Estados Unidos acordaron en que urge redoblar en ambos países esfuerzos para combatir de manera integral al crimen organizado en la frontera. (Foto: Notimex) América Central Costa Rica * Ver Felipe Calderón - Óscar Árias Sánchez.jpg| VISITA DE ESTADO A COSTA RICA DEL PRESIDENTE DE MÉXICO, FELIPE CALDERÓN HINOJOSA. Foto: Presidencia de la República Felipe Calderón - Laura Chinchilla.jpg| En la imagen, la presidenta de Costa Rica, Laura Chinchilla, y el mandatario de México, Felipe Calderón. EFE/Archivo Felipe Calderón - Luis Guillermo Solís.jpg| Presidente de Costa Rica , Luis Guillermo Solís y Felipe Calderón, ex presidente de México junto al mandatario Horacio Cartes. hoy.com.py México * Ver Carlos Salinas - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Carlos Salinas, Enrique Peña Nieto y Felipe Calderón Hinojosa. Ernesto Zedillo - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón y el ex presidente Ernesto Zedillo durante su encuentro en Los Pinos Foto: Notimex Felipe Calderón - Vicente Fox.jpg| México, D.F. El Presidente Vicente Fox Quesada, sostuvo esta maÃ±ana una reunión de trabajo con el Presidente electo Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y con el Gabinete de Desarrollo Social, en la residencia oficial de Los Pinos. Foto: Presidencia de la República Enrique Peña Nieto - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y Enrique Peña Nieto, ayer en la residencia oficial de Los Pinos Foto José Antonio López Andrés Manuel López Obrador - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y Andrés Manuel López Obrador, presidentes del PAN y del PRD respectivamente. La Silla Rota. Caribe Cuba * Ver Felipe Calderón - Raúl Castro.jpg| El presidente cubano, Raúl Castro Ruz, es recibido por el presidente mexicano, Felipe Calderón, a su llegada a Cancún, México, el 22 de febrero de 2010, para asistir a la Cumbre de la Unidad: América Latina y el Caribe. AIN FOTO/ Ronaldo Schemidt América del Sur Argentina * Ver Felipe Calderón - Néstor Kirchner.jpg| El presidente de Argentina, Néstor Kirchner (d), saluda a su colega mexicano, Felipe Calderón, durante la visita del primero a ese país, al que invitó a sumarse al Mercosur. (AFP) / ABC Color Cristina Fernández - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Los mandatarios de México, Felipe Calderón y Cristina Fernández, de Argentina, firmaron un tratado de extradición y varios acuerdos de cooperación económica, agrícola, tecnología, medio ambiente y educación. EFE Felipe Calderón - Mauricio Macri.jpg| Mauricio Macri con el Presidente de México, Felipe Calderón. Flickr de Mauricio Macri Bolivia * Ver Felipe Calderón - Jorge Quiroga.jpg| Andrés Pastrana, Osvaldo Hurtado , José María Aznar, Felipe Calderón y Jorge Quiroga (de izquierda a derecha) explicaron en Panamá los motivos de su apego a la Declaración sobre Venezuela. (PanAm Post) Carlos Mesa - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderon President of Mexico (2006-2012), Carlos Mesa President of Bolivia (2003-2005), Chema Alonso CEO, Eleven Paths, Telefonica. Photo: Trens Evo Morales - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Felipe Calderón Hinojosa y Evo Morales (derecha), durante la XXI Cumbre de Jefes de Estado y de Gobierno, en Asunción. AP Brasil * Ver Felipe Calderón - Fernando Henrique Cardoso.jpg| Felipe González Márquez, Carlos Slim Helú, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, Fernando Henrique Cardoso en el VIII Encuentro Empresarial de Padres e Hijos, en 2010. Foto: Cuartoscuro. Felipe Calderón - Lula da Silva.jpg| Felipe Calderón y Lula da Silva (Foto: Archivo AP) Dilma Rousseff - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Presidenta Dilma Rousseff recebe cumprimento do Presidente do México Felipe Calderón ao chegar no Centro de Convenções para a reunião do G20. Los Cabos - México, 18/06/2012 Foto: Roberto Stuckert Filho/PR Chile * Ver Felipe Calderón - Patricio Aylwin.jpg| El expresidente mexicano Felipe Calderón (d) y el expresidente chileno Patricio Aylwin (i) participan en el III Encuentro Internacional Oswaldo Payá este 9 de enero de 2015, en el salón de honor del otrora Congreso Nacional, en Santiago (Chile). EFE Eduardo Frei Ruiz-Tagle - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Gustavo Madero, Felipe Calderón, Margarita Zavala y Eduardo Frei, ex presidente chileno, durante el encuentro de dirigentes de la Organización Demócrata Cristiana de América Foto José Antonio López Felipe Calderón - Ricardo Lagos.jpg| Former Chilean President and Professor-at-Large Ricardo Lagos discusses climate policy with former Mexican President Felipe Calderon. ASHLEY SO / HERALD Felipe Calderón - Michelle Bachelet.jpg| Presidente de México, y Michelle Bachelet, de Chile, fueron parte del acuerdo para crear la “comunidad regional”. Felipe Calderón, | AP Felipe Calderón - Sebastián Piñera.jpg| Los presidentes de México, Felipe Calderón y de Chile, Sebastián Piñera, durante un encuentro entre amos. (Foto: AP) Colombia * Ver César Gaviria - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Calderón toma su foto 'selfie' con ex mandatarios latinoamericanos Se apuntó a la moda 'selfie' y tomó una fotografía junto a los ex presidentes Alan García, de Perú; César Gaviria, de Colombia, y el ex ministro de Chile, Claudio Orrego. Foto: Felipe Calderón Twitter Andrés Pastrana - Felipe Calderón.jpg| La esposa del opositor venezolano preso, leopoldo López, Lilian Tintori y Mitzy Capriles esposa del alcalde de Caracas, Antonio Ledezma, posan junto al expresidente de Colombia, Andrés Pastrana y el exmandatario de México, Felipe Calderón. Foto: La Prensa Álvaro Uribe - Felipe Calderón.jpg| El presidente mexicano, Felipe Calderón (i), escucha a su homólogo colombiano, Álvaro Uribe Vélez. EFE/PRESIDENCIA Felipe Calderón - Juan Manuel Santos.jpg| SE REÚNE EL PRESIDENTE CALDERÓN CON JUAN MANUEL SANTOS, PRESIDENTE DE COLOMBIA. Foto: Presidencia de la República Ecuador * Ver Felipe Calderón - Rafael Correa.jpg| Los presidentes Rafael Correa, de Ecuador, y Felipe Calderón, de México. Foto: Cuartoscuro. Paraguay * Ver Felipe Calderón - Fernando Lugo.jpg| Fernando Lugo reunido con Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, Presidente de los Estados Unidos Mexicanos. Flickr de Fernando Lugo Méndez Felipe Calderón - Horacio Cartes.jpg| Presidente de Costa Rica , Luis Guillermo Solís y Felipe Calderón, ex presidente de México junto al mandatario Horacio Cartes. hoy.com.py Perú * Ver Alejandro Toledo - Felipe Calderón.jpg| De izquierda a derecha, Andrés Pastrana, Felipe Calderón, Jorge Tuto Quiroga, Alejandro Toledo, y Ricardo Lagos, hoy en Madrid (EFE) Alan García - Felipe Calderón.jpg| Presidente Alan Garcia, recibe al Presidente de Mexico Felipe Calderón. Foto: ANDINA / Dante Felipe Calderón - Ollanta Humala.jpg| Ollanta Humala (izq.), presidente electo de Perú con el mandatario mexicano Felipe Calderón. (REUTERS) Pedro Pablo Kuczynski - Sin imagen.jpg| El presidente de la República, Pedro Pablo Kuczynski, asistió hoy a la 54 edición de la Conferencia Anual de Ejecutivos (CADE) que se inició esta tarde en Paracas, Ica. En ese sentido, el jefe de Estado escuchó la exposición de Felipe Calderón, mandatario de México entre el 2006 y 2012, denominada "La oportunidad del desarrollo, una visión internacional". Uruguay * Ver Luis Alberto Lacalle - Sin imagen.jpg| Los candidatos a la presidencia Mujica, Lacalle y Bordaberry se reunieron con el presidente mexicano, Felipe Calderón, que culminó su visita este sábado. El mandatario manifestó a los tres la necesidad de "fortalecer" las instituciones democráticas en la región. Felipe Calderón - Julio María Sanguinetti.jpg| URGENCIA. Carlos Slim Helú, de Grupo Carso; el presidente de México, Felipe Calderón, y Julio María Sanguinetti, ex presidente de Uruguay (de izq. a der) en la 18 reunión plenaria de la Fundación Círculo de Montevideo. (Foto: LUCÍA GODÍNEZ EL UNIVERSAL ) Felipe Calderón - José Mujica.jpg| Felipe Calderón (d) y José Mujica brindan hoy durante un almuerzo en el Hospicio Cabañas. SUN / NIMR Felipe Calderón - Tabaré Vázquez.jpg| El presidente de Uruguay, Tabaré Vázquez, dio la bienvenida a su similar de México, Felipe Calderón Hinojosa, en una inusual ceremonia en la que la guardia de honor uruguaya entonó el Himno Nacional mexicano. Calderón Hinojosa y su esposa, Margarita Zavala. Notimex Venezuela * Ver Felipe Calderón - Hugo Chávez.jpg| Venezuelan President Hugo Chavez, left, talks with Mexican President Felipe Calderon during the closing session of the European Union-Latin America and Caribbean Summit (EU-Latam) in Lima, May 16, 2008.REUTERS/Mariana Bazo Felipe Calderón - Nicolás Maduro.jpg| El entonces ministro de Exteriores, Nicolás Maduro, recibió al ahora ex presidente Felipe Calderón en Caracas, en 2011.. (Foto: ARCHIVO. EL UNIVERSAL ) Fuentes Categoría:Felipe Calderón